The Extraordinary Sisters
by Water Wolf of the Rose
Summary: Two new recruits are needed to save the world alongside the League. Who are these beautiful young women and will emotions brew? Please R&R! Chapter 11 up! finally!
1. New Recruits?

Disclaimer: I do not own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Period.

Summary of chapter: The League was making a stop before they moved on to Venice. This is what happened…

The night sky welcomed the League as they entered the city just before Venice. Mina felt very comfortable with the surrounding and somewhat fed off the night. Dorian wasn't far from her side. Skinner yawned obnoxiously as he stepped off the gap. "Why so late?" he groaned.

"We are meeting two new recruits here." Quartermain said.

Skinner shrugged his shoulders and stretched his arms out wide, nearly smacking Jekyll right in the face as he came off the Nautilus. "Watch it Skinner!" Jekyll exclaimed.

"I can't help it," Skinner said, "I'm not much of a night person."

"Get used to it." Mina said, smirking at the invisible man.

"Right, lets split up." Quartermain said, his mind set on finding the recruits.

"Why do we have to split up?" Sawyer asked.

"There's two of them and we need to find the two of them in enough time that we can continue on our way to Venice." Quartermain explained.

"So who's my dance partner?" Skinner asked teasingly.

"You go with Jekyll towards the North, Skinner. Mina, go with Sawyer and Grey towards the South." Sawyer rolled his eyes, Quartermain continued," Nemo, come with me."

"Right then, off we go Jekyll." Skinner said, whirling around like a drunken man North bound. Jekyll shook his head and followed Skinner towards the upper part of the sleeping town. Skinner dragged his feet as he walked so Jekyll could hear him even in darkness. Skinner was visible at the moment for he was wearing his leather jacket, boots and other parts of his signature outfit, but he was still rather invisible due to the blanket of the night sky. Jekyll watched Skinner stumble back and forth drowsily as he walked and merely shook his head and snickered at the pathetic display of Skinner.

Suddenly out of the darkness of the alleyway, a large white dog came padding over to Jekyll. Jekyll stopped as the enormous dog sniffed at him and circled him, observing him. Skinner stopped and turned around towards Jekyll. "What? You carrying meat in your trousers there, Jekyll?" Skinner joked as he approached Jekyll and their new companion. The dog looked up at Skinner and sniffed him as well.

"It's a girl." Jekyll said as the dog did an observation of Skinner.

"You perv." Skinner retorted.

"No no. You can tell by her size." Jekyll said, petting her soft fur.

"Okay, you're the dog expert, what kind of dog is she?"

"I can't tell, it's too dark. Lets make our way back. There isn't anything more to look for other than this dog." Jekyll turned around to make his way back to the Nautilus. But something tugged at him by his sleeve. The large dog had his sleeve clenched tightly in her teeth.

"What? You want to come too?" Jekyll asked the dog. She let go of his sleeve and barked. "Sssshhh!" Skinner shushed the dog. He looked up at Jekyll and said, "You think Allan will let us keep the mutt?" She looked up and "muttered" a growl as if she understood what he called her. "Woah, easy, girl!" Skinner defended. She stopped growling and hung her tongue out of her fuzzy muzzle.

"C'mon Skinner, lets head back," Jekyll said, then he looked down at the dog, "you too missy." The three made their way along the cobblestone road towards the Nautilus. They walked in silence and all that could be heard was the padding of the dog's paws, Jekyll's steady walk, and the scuffing of Skinner's feet. But there was an other pair of feet heard walking behind the trio. Skinner looked over his shoulder but saw nothing but darkness. He dismissed the thought of someone following them. 'It's probably just an echo, ' he thought.

They approached the Nautilus and the rest of the League was already there except for Sawyer. Quartermain and Mina came up to Jekyll, Skinner, and their new canine companion.

"We found a new friend. She keeps following us." Jekyll explained, reaching down and stroking her fur. Quartermain smiled as if approving of the dog. Dorian's eyes trailed off in some other direction as if there was nothing to see. Mina crouched down to the dog's eye level, running her fingers through the dog's thick, white fur around her neck. Suddenly she came across something around the dog's neck. She stretched the article away from her neck. It was a leather collar with round, metal studs all around it.

"Perhaps she was abandoned." Mina said giving a solemn face to the dog then looking up at Jekyll. "But she doesn't have any identification." Mina continued.

"Its alright, we'll be keeping her." Quartermain said turning to the Nautilus and boarding it. The rest of the League followed. It would only be a matter of time until Sawyer returned so they all went to their rooms to wait.

Okay! End of chapter 1. I'll continue soon. Lemme know what you guys think!


	2. Sawyer's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own LXG. sigh this gets annoying, but better safe than sorry…

Thank Yous:

Hey, I like doing these personal responses to people who review my stories so here are your personal comments…

Mayla: I like your idea a lot. That's really clever. I may try and slip in this character later when I get deeper into the story. I can't make any promises though so please don't get upset if I don't put her in. If there's one thing I hate, its flames. Right now, I have two central characters that I'm adding in and I'm going for a specific plot. It'll be hard to work in Margaret, but I'll try to make it work. Hopefully you'll enjoy my story whether or not Margaret is added in or not.

whatevs: I'm glad you enjoy it. Hopefully you'll keep reading.

Samyo: - Hee… I won't say anything about the dog's purpose. You'll have to find out. I'm glad you like it so far.

Alright then! Lets go on with this story, shall we?

Jekyll sat on his bed scratching behind his new companion's ear. She tilted her head and hung her tongue out happily. Jekyll's sense of loneliness lightened now that this dog was there to keep him company.

"_Why did you take in this mutt, Henry?" _Edward Hyde beckoned from within Jekyll.

"She followed me. And the same can be said of you being a mutt…" Jekyll said in his mind irritably.

"_I am a part of you, Henry, so that must make you a mutt as well. At any rate, there's no point in having some flea-bitten dog to keep you company."_

"I'd chose a dead dog over you any day."

"_So kill it."_

"You monster. Go away. Leave me be."

Hyde was silent. In Jekyll's mind, he saw Hyde smirking and walking off into some dark part of his mind. Jekyll sighed in relief.

The dog yipped playfully and Jekyll was brought back to real-life. He brought his attention back on his new friend. "I should probably name you shouldn't I?"

The dog barked.

"Alright, how about… Salene?"

The dog's tail started wagging a mile a minute and she barked in agreement.

"Alright then, Salene it is." He ran his fingers through her thick fur and she leaned into him as thanks. He found her as a beautiful creature. It seemed unusual for such a beautiful dog to show up in the middle of a town that didn't seem to fit with her condition. Then it came to his attention that he wanted to find out what breed of dog she was. She was unusually large and had unique grey eyes. Her jaw was also larger than that of a normal dog's. One thing that was easily distinguished was that her ears were pointed, not floppy, and they were very furry. Her fur was very white and her tail was bushy and full. She was definitely a rare breed to be around the village they were still ported at.

Suddenly, Salene's attention was clear as her ears stood erect and her nose sniffed momentarily. She barked and then dashed out of the room before Jekyll could identify her breed

"Salene!" he called after her.

Sawyer was walking through one of the Nautilus' many hallways. He seemed rather drained and he held his hand against the wall to keep him walking straight when suddenly he looked ahead to see a large animal running in his direction.

"What the-?" he pivoted on his heel and started doubling back in the other direction. The large dog came closer and closer, he could feel it's hot breathe on his calves. He tried to dodge it by turning a corner. Every time he turned, the dog would run right past then twirl around right after him. This only worked on the animal for a few turns.

Sawyer just kept running. He wasn't sure why this animal was after him, he just kept running. Suddenly he hit something. He couldn't see what it was that he hit, but he regained his balance and dashed off.

"Sawyer!" It was Skinner, he was completely invisible.

"Not now Skinner!" Sawyer called.

Skinner looked after him then was caught off balance when a familiar creature ran by. He slammed against the wall to get out of the way as the great canine sped by.

Sawyer ran bushed by Quartermain's room. Just as he passed, Quartermain peeked out of the door.

"Sawyer?" he asked, missing him directly.

"Allan! There's this huge dog after me!" Sawyer cried as he continued running without looking back. At that moment the dog ran by Quartermain's room and he merely watched as she ran by.

"She's a wolf, boy." Quartermain called.

"A WHAT!" Sawyer yelled in surprise just as he turned an other corner. Jekyll ran up to Quartermain's door out of breath.

"Did she- run by?" Jekyll asked, panting massively. "And did I hear you say, she's a wolf? How did you know?" Quartermain's reply was interrupted when a bark was heard in an other corridor. "Salene!" Jekyll called, "Sorry, Allan." And he took off rushing again.

"Salene?" Quartermain repeated as Jekyll turned a corner.

Sawyer stopped to catch his breathe when it happened. The great dog leaped at him from the other direction.

"Aaaaaahhh! Wolf! Wolf! Wolf!" he cried.

She pounded him onto the ground and started licking his face playfully. Sawyer was out of breath and in shock. Dorian came around an other corner and looked down at the surprised boy.

"Well, if it isn't the boy who cried wolf." Dorian leered. Sawyer pushed the wolf off of him and she whined.

"Salene!" Jekyll called as he and Quartermain approached them from around the corner. Sawyer and Dorian looked at each other then to the dog. "Salene?" they said in unison. Jekyll kneeled down to Salene and scratched under her jaw. "Don't run off like that, girl." He said with authority. Quartermain came over his shoulder and winked at her.

Salene's ears perked up and she looked at Quartermain in conformity. Jekyll looked over at Quartermain who was grinning. "Lets go to the dinning room, shall we?" Quartermain announced, "and would you get the others?" The three men looked at each other in confusion for a moment then they got up and went around to everyone's rooms to bring them to the dinning room.

Quartermain looked back down at Salene and pointed to Mina's room. She barked in agreement and dashed towards her room.

The League stood patiently around the dinning room waiting for Quartermain and Mina. Nemo was also not present for he was keeping the navigation in order as they continued towards Venice. Quartermain came from one of the hallways to join them.

"So, what're the orders?" Skinner asked.

"You all needed to meet our new recruit." Mina said as she walked into the room. A girl a few years older than Sawyer walked in from behind Mina.

She was clearly a gypsy, or at least the League was lead to believe she was because of her complexion and outfit. She wore a long skirt; a dark, blood red, velvet corset that had golden ribbons; and a somewhat baggy shirt with short sleeves that hung off of her smooth shoulders. Her long, golden-brown hair was well groomed, wavy, and thick. Her eyes were as grey as silver stones, almost as grey as the moon.

She smiled sweetly and said, "Hello, my name is Salene."

End of chapter 2. I'll update as soon as I can. Please! Please! Please! Review!


	3. Jekyll and Salene Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own LXG.

Thank Yous:

CandieBabie30: She does have something to do with Tom in the story. You'll kind of find out in this chapter. It's only a few hints here and there. I'm happy you love it!

Samyo: Great to hear from you again! Happy Jig! Yay!

Alright, time to continue.

Jekyll's eyes widened. It couldn't have been the wolf _he_ named Salene… could it? Sawyer looked at her as though he recognized her but he couldn't quite remember how.

"Salene was that wo-" Jekyll started and stopped when the girl pulled a leather collar with round studs away from her neck.

"Bark?" she said smiling. Jekyll's mind flipped and span wildly. He was so confused.

"_You've tied in with a tramp, Henry._" Hyde vocalized in Jekyll's mind. Jekyll was in no mood for Hyde's aggravating comments.

"Shut up, you fiend!" Jekyll shouted in his mind. Surprisingly, Hyde did shut up.

"You seem oddly familiar." Sawyer said pointing at Salene. The name rang clearly in his mind from his past and her features were once seen before in a time such as his childhood. Salene's expression relaxed into a solemn face and she looked at Sawyer as though she was telepathically reminding him of something.

"Don't you remember?" she asked. Instantly, a memory of a small, white, wolf cub rolled in a ball in Sawyer's small, childhood arms flashed in his mind for but a moment.

"…Salene…" he whispered. Somehow he remembered something of the girl before now. Tears began to form behind his eyes and he had to excuse himself so that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of the others.

"Alright then, shall we prepare for Venice? We'll arrive by eleven." Quartermain said.

"What about that last girl?" Skinner asked, stepping forward.

"My sister?" Salene asked Skinner.

"We'll continue fine without her." Quartermain said before Skinner could answer her question (however he could). Salene walked over by Jekyll who seemed to recover slightly form his dizziness.

Skinner wanted to go to his room to get ready for Venice, or better yet, rest. He came up to the hallway when he bumped into a girl. She wore a blue dress with sleeves that hung off her shoulders. She had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. She got startled and took off running before anyone seemed to notice.

"Woah." Skinner said.

"What?" Mina asked form behind him.

"That girl…"

"What girl?"

"…Uh… never mind." He staggered to his room and Mina looked at him awkwardly. Jekyll and Salene were the only ones left in the room. It was the first time Salene was around Jekyll in her human form. For Jekyll, it was a little strange but it didn't bother him too much because the League was naturally a weird group of individuals.

" I-I wanted to thank you, Jekyll." Salene said looking at him smiling.

"For what?"

"Having concern for me, naming me, accepting me."

"Why shouldn't I have?"

"Because I'm a werewolf."

"But you were just a wolf."

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf."

"Heh… Extraordinary."

They laughed.

"So are you surprised?" Salene asked still giggling.

"A little… but I'm mostly surprised that you licked Sawyer."

"He's an old friend, I was in my wolf form, and I wanted to jog his memory. I wasn't breaking any rules."

"I see."

"So what makes you _extraordinary_?"

"I-I… I have a… split personality…"

"I guess that we have something in common."

"But you only turn into a wolf."

"Not exactly. I become uncontrollable, big, furry, angry, hungry, and vicious when the moon takes control of my form."

Jekyll wasn't sure if he should ask but the question sort of slipped, "…Does it hurt?"

"…Every time… I'm sure the same can be said for you, Dr Jekyll?"

"P-please, call me Henry."

"Henry…"

Jekyll nodded and readjusted his jacket collar as if he needed air or to release some mild tension. Salene placed her hand over his hand that was readjusting his collar.

"Henry… don't be uncomfortable around me. I want you to feel comfortable and safe." She said looking with her grey eyes deep into his own. He sighed relaxingly and relaxed his hand, wrapping his hand over hers. He closed his eyes, sighed, and smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"Having concern for me."

Alright then, I'll update as soon as I can! Bye!


	4. Salene's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own LXG

Quick Note: Okay, I now have a livejournal everyone can go to see their thank yous, any updates I may have or anything that relates to my stories and fanfiction. Please feel free to go to my livejournal sn which is xxwaterwolfxx to find out any information or if you have a question, please feel free to e-mail me by looking on my profile/bio on this site and clicking e-mail (nothing new to a lot of you people so it should be easy).

Something was bothering Jekyll though, he just had to ask her what was on his mind.

"Salene…" Jekyll said rather seriously, taking his hand off of hers.

"Yes?" she asked in concern.

"I'm rather curious, how did you become a werewolf?"

Salene sighed and a serious expression came about her face. "I haven't relived the event since the time it actually accured. I've never told anyone about it."

"If you feel uncomfortable about telling me, you don't have to. I won't force you to tell me."

Salene waved her had then placed it on his lap. "No no no… I'll tell you, I'll tell you… I think it'd be a good idea if I told someone I trust."

Jekyll's eyes widened in interest but concern. He felt relieved that he could be trusted.

"I come from a family of gypsies. We would travel all across Europe entertaining crowds. My father was a fiddler, my mother told stories, my sister was the magician, and I was the dancer. We were a very popular group amongst the village people. Whenever we came into a village in our little carriage pulled by our loyal donkey, the people would run from their homes to us, smiles clear and bright upon their faces. I lived for their excitement and nothing thrilled me more than to perform for them."

Jekyll smiled about how happy her life was. He wished he could've seen her dance. She must've been so beautiful.

"One night, we were passing through a dark forest. The donkey got startled by a sound that came from out of the darkness. Papa got down from the carriage and calmed the donkey. The last I heard of him was when he was screaming at a pack of ravenous wolves. He tried so hard to defend us but the beasts killed him. My mother hid my sister and I in some baskets to keep us safe but she didn't hide herself. She was attacked by the alpha wolf of the pack. I screamed and leaped out of the basket in attempt to flee our carriage and the creatures. But a large, strong hand with sharp claws caught me. Whoever it was, it bit me ferociously and it dropped me like a cotton-stuffed rag doll. My eyesight faded and I felt like fire was rushing through my veins, my bones felt like they were breaking, and my skin felt like it was melting off. Within moments, I thought I was dead but I merely passed out. My sister awoke me and told me I was bitten by a large man with wolf-like features. She said that I changed into a huge beast like the one that had bitten me. Thank god for her magicianship or I would've killed her. She cast a kind of spell that prevented me from leaving the carriage and from me attacking her. She drew a seal in our carriage so that I wouldn't change while I was in it. Eventually, I discovered that I could become a normal wolf but I was in control of that form. I was still a misfit just as she is."

"What makes her different as you are?" Jekyll's voice was clear with shock from what he just heard.

Skinner was walking along a hallway when he noticed that same girl he bumped into earlier. She wore a navy blue dress with see-through material hanging from it and was torn at the bottom. She wore a head sash of the same color as her dress on her dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep brown color and they were looking right at him, but how? He was after all, fully invisible. He moved a little to the left and her eyes still followed. He squatted down a bit and she still was looking right at him. He waved at her and was shocked to find that she waved right back.

"Holy crap…" Skinner said.

"What?" The girl asked grinning.

"You can see me."

"Yep, and you can see me. Amazing isn't it? People can actually see each other."

"Wait… you can _see_ me…" He said looking down at his nether regions and covering them as fast as he could.

The girl laughed in enjoyment.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" he yelled.

"I thought so."

"You're a pervert."

"I'm sorry but I wasn't looking down there, so I guess you're the pervert."

Skinner grumbled and she giggled in his frustration.

"Who are you anyway?" Skinner asked.

"My names Ruby."

"And how in hell's name can you see me?"

"You're not in hell's name…" She joked.

"Ha ha very funny… seriously."

"I'm invisible and I'm… a different kind of invisible person…"

"How so?"

"I'm-"

"A cyborg?" Jekyll asked Salene as they walked down a hallway.

"Yes she was taken by the Phantom one night and he experimented on her. When she came back to the carriage about a week later she had bizarre abilities. She was able to-"

"see people no matter their condition. I can also become invisible myself. I even have swords that stick out of my wrists." Ruby said to Skinner who was now looking at her with his jaw dropped.

"I thought cyborgs only existed in books." Skinner said waving his finger about, not realizing he was lifting the only thing that was deflecting her from seeing his pride that was supposed to be invisible from anyone and everyone. She clenched her eyes shut when he did this a sign to re-cover himself. He got the hint and did as her body language translated.

Salene stopped Jekyll and started sniffing the air. "Ruby!" she said excitedly, running down the hall.

"Ruby? Who's Ruby?" Jekyll asked running after her.

"Salene!" Ruby said happily when she saw her sister running towards her from out of the hall. They hugged each other.

"I thought you stayed behind."

"Nah, I followed. I couldn't let you leave with this handsome guy." Ruby pointed at Skinner.

"Ah Skinner?" Jekyll asked as he approached the group. "He couldn't be that handsome if he had to hide himself away form the world…" He joked.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black!" Skinner snapped.

"I had reason to…" Jekyll said looking at him knowing that he couldn't actually see him like Ruby could.

Skinner ignored the comment and looked off in some other direction and saw Dorian down an other hall, seeming to sneak around. He wanted to see what he was up to so he sneaked off.

Thank you, I'll update when I get back. Be sure to check out my livejournal and leave a comment with a corresponding entry or e-mail me of you'd like.

PS Where Skinner says, "You're a pervert." I got that from a line Tony Curran said in a show he played in called This Life (If you don't know who Tony Curran is, he is the actor who plays as Skinner)


	5. Dance and Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG

Hello everyone! I'm so glad you all enjoy my story and now it is time for more! YAY! Reminder: if you want to see any updates on this and any of my other stories, go to and search for xxwaterwolfxx. In this chapter, I kind of wanted to have a little fun and show off what Ruby and Salene did as gypsy performers. I also wanted to prove that Jekyll could do more than create potions. I'm also going to bring Skinner and Dorian back in because I made the mistake of letting them leave in the last chapter.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you miss Ruby." Jekyll said bowing his head politely.

"It was nice meeting you as well Dr. Jekyll" Ruby returned. She walked off past the two to go to Mina's room. She apparently was sharing the room with Mina as Salene was sharing a room with Jekyll.

"Jekyll!" Quartermain called down the hall. "Great, I found you two. We're going to be taking a while until we get down there. All plans are in order so we'll have nothing to do in the next couple hours. Miss Salene,"

"Yes?"

"Would you be performing for us tonight?"

"Of course."

Jekyll looked over at Salene. "You're going to dance tonight?"

"Yes. I told you that in my family we performed." She said happily then turned to Quartermain, "Ruby is joining me, is she not?"

"Of course! We need the full performance! It be a great way to introduce her to the rest of the crew." Quartermain said smiling.

"Right then, we'll be down in a moment. Jekyll, would you excuse me? I'll see you down there."

Jekyll nodded and smiled brightly. HE was excited that he was going to see her dance for the first time.

Down in a large room, the League and Nemo's men except for Dorian and Skinner and the exception of a few workers who needed to keep the Nautilus afloat were sitting around the room in chairs, waiting for the show to begin. Out of nowhere a cloud of purple smoke emitted the air from a door. A wolf leapt out of the fog and ran along the line of her audience. Stepping out of the fog after Salene was Ruby dressed in her most gypsy-like outfit. She whistled to Salene and she pointed to a box. Salene came around and leapt on top of the box. Ruby surrounded the wolf and box completely with the violet fog they entered in. Within moments, the figure of a girl was seen in the fog as she stepped through dressed in a brown skirt with dangling coins around her hips, a brown ruffled, tight tank top shirt with a blood red corset on. The crowd cheered in amazement.

Ruby then held up a scarf and turned it to reveal that there was nothing in front of it or behind it then she waved her hand over it then under it and a flute fell from it into her hand. She made the scarf disappear with the flick of her wrist and she held up the flute to start playing.

Salene posed with a hand on her hips and her ankle up ready for the music. She stood barefoot. Once Ruby began playing music, Salene's hips rotated in small circles. She brought the hand behind her up and waved in circles even with the circles of her hips. She then got into a few more sophisticated movements as the music continued. She laid-out her leg high into the air then dropped down and winked at Jekyll. The music got faster and so did Salene. She kicked her legs far past her head and waved her hands about. Her hair followed her like fire flaming behind her. She twirled and span and leapt into the air. She was so flexible and agile, swift and graceful in every movement she made.

Jekyll watched with his jaw dropped. She was dancing like she was fire, beautiful and seductive. He was amazed, mesmerized with every move she made. She danced and would look at him and smile.

She shimmied towards him and sat upon his lap putting the scarf that disappeared from Ruby's hand around his neck pulling him close to her and kissing him passionately on the lips. Sawyer looked a little uneasy but still smiled fakely.

"You don't normally do that to men who watch your dance, do you?"

"It's not apart of the show." She teased. All the audience hooted for Jekyll. He blushed and smiled at Salene as she dismounted from his lap and continued to dance. She turned to him again and waved her finger, attempting to get him to join her. He shook his head and waved his hand for her to continue without him. She made a teasing disappointed face and he couldn't resist. He got up and joined her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung her around and rocked her from either side of his body. Then he let her down and span her. Her outfit flowed out and looked as though she was truly on fire. He pulled her after several spins then leaned her back as the song ended.

Everyone got up from their chairs and applauded enormously. Jekyll brought her back up and smiled at her. She smiled right back and said, "Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"I was about to ask the same thing."

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!" the group cheered. Ruby looked at Salene and raised her eyebrows as if to say, "_You wanna go again?_" Ruby shook her head and cocked her head up and winked as to say, "_No, you should do more magic. I have my own magic to work._"

At that moment, Skinner and Dorian came into the room. Ruby winked at Salene and she turned back to the audience, holding her hands in the air to silence them.

"For my next trick, I shall make Dr Jekyll and my sister Salene…DISAPPEAR!" Ruby said. The crowd cheered.

Ruby turned and grab her biggest clothe and threw it over the two and it kept on falling to the ground as if there was nothing beneath it. She lifted up the cloth to reveal that they were no longer there but there was a piece of paper that read, "The show must go on!"

"Alright then! For the next trick, I'll need an other volunteer!" Ruby called out.

Immediately, Skinner thrusted his arm in the air. She pointed to him and said, "come on up."

Dorian rolled his eyes and said, "If you're planning on making Skinner disappear too, it'd be a cheap trick." Ruby glared at Dorian. Mina shot her own glare at Mr. Gray.

"How about if she turned you into dust, oh wait… you already can." Skinner snapped to Dorian. Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him and get him focused on her trick.

"I shall make Skinner visible, but for only a moment. You must look very closely in order to see him… and I suggest that you don't look in this general area." She said drawing an invisible box around where Skinner's invisible nether regions were. The group sat at the end of their seats to get as close as possible so that they may be able to see the trick occur more clearly.

Ruby waved her hands around Skinner and chanted in a Romanian language. Skinner just patiently stood still as she did her magic. She then actually touched him and soothed him by somewhat massaging his shoulders. He relaxed into it almost immediately. She then whispered into his ear, "You seem kind of tense." Skinner smiled knowing that only she could see it.

She then blew a kind of powder over him and instantly the group could make out something human of Skinner.

I shall continue soon enough! Anxious aren't ya? No worries, I promise it'll be updated by about July fourth. Adios (I'm leaving for Mexico and staying down there for two weeks that's why I won't be updating this any time before the fourth.)


	6. Kiss of Silver

Hello everyone! I am soooooooooo sooooooooo sorry that I didn't get this updated sooner! I have been soooooo busy after I got back from Mexico… I know it's been a long time since July but I hope you're excited to what I've written and I swear I will do more soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own LXG

Salene and Jekyll came into Jekyll's room. It was dark and Jekyll went for his matches and pulled out some candles. We struck the wooden match against the box and the sharp scent of burning wood filled the air. Salene smelled more clearly and inhaled the scent in relaxation. The smoke in itself felt relaxing to her. Jekyll lit the first candle and repeated so with the other candles. Each time Salene would slip deeper and deeper into her calm relaxed state.

Jekyll turned and looked at Salene who was now walking over to his dresser drawers. She looked in awe at his small metal pocket watch. She fell in love with its unique design. She turned to him and said, "This is a beautiful watch."

"Thank you, " he replied, "It was my father's… and it was his father's before him and so on."

"It is a beautiful thing… time."

Jekyll looked more closely at Salene as she looked back down at the precious piece of jewelry.

"Time is precious to each person. Some moments are so precious, people wish for it to stop… just for that one moment…" she continued. She reached down and picked it up but quickly dropped it as if it hurt her. She quickly held her hand and clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth to keep herself from groaning in pain. Jekyll came to her side as soon as she doubled back from the watch. He took her hand in his and gently opened it. She winced as steam rose from her mildly burned hand.

Jekyll looked in shock at her hand. "How did this happen?"

"Tell me… what is that watch made of?" she asked wincing from the exposure of her wound to the fresh air.

"Why by the finest silver if course…"

"…Silver…" she whispered almost soft enough that Jekyll couldn't hear.

"Wait a minute… you're allergic to silver aren't you?" Jekyll recalled how werewolves were allergic to silver. "I didn't think silver would cause such damage and even while you haven't transformed…" Salene nodded and clenched her hand shut again. Jekyll let her go and took his bed sheet and tore a strip from it. He took it and wrapped around her injured hand very gently and carefully, She winced when he tied it. "I'm sorry..." he said putting her hand between his hands. She looked at him with forgiving eyes- graceful, grey eyes. He looked into hers eyes with his own relaxed look as he gently stroked her hand smoothly to relieve the pain.

"Henry…" Salene asked looking at his hand that stroked hers. Jekyll stopped and put both his hand on his lap quickly and shyly as though he did something he wasn't supposed to, like a child who told a lie. Salene held his hand again.

"Please don't stop…" she said, putting her hand between his again. Jekyll smiled softly and looked at her hand, her delicate, fragile hand. It was so fragile that the cool silver could burn it.

"Henry… I was going to ask… have you ever been in love?" she asked watching him as he stared at her hand he held.

He took his attention off her hand and looked back at the moons that floated quietly in her eyes. "Once and only once…"

"What was her name?" Salene was curious to know of what his life was once like.

"Her name? Salene."

"Salene? You mean you met an other woman named Salene before me? Is that why you named me Salene?"

Jekyll chuckled at how Salene sounded like a little girl who constantly wanted to know everything. "No…"

"Then what?" Salene asked grinning with curiosity.

Jekyll leaned into Salene and put his hand through her thick locks of hair and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes taking in the moment recalling what she said of time. She wished it would stop for the moment. Little did she know that he wanted the same thing.

He pulled away for a moment. "The only Salene I have ever loved is you."

Please review! I know it's short but I promise I will do a lot more soon. I'm very happy that I finally got this up and I'm hoping that you guys are excited to find that I've finally updated it!


	7. An Attack and Revisit to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own LXG

Jekyll was speaking the truth. He loved Salene and she loved him right back. They continued to kiss until Jekyll was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Hyde vocalized from within Jekyll's mind. Jekyll shot back from Salene, almost dropping her to the floor.

"What do you want?" Jekyll roared out loud. Salene had a frightened look go across her face.

"Henry?" Salene asked frightened but he ignored her and continued to fight with himself.

"I want her." Hyde said deeply.

"You can't have her!" Jekyll shouted, wincing his eyes and gritting his teeth, throwing his hands beside his temples. "I wont let you!"

"I didn't ask you to let me… I can make you give her to me." Hyde grinned disgustingly. Salene was now backing away from Jekyll until her back reached the bedpost. She screamed from the feeling of the cold wood against her bare back that her outfit exposed. She clasped her hands over her ears and cried out, "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Inside Jekyll's head, everything went black… Jekyll took his hands away from his head and a strange look was in his eyes. Salene looked up at him with tear-drenched eyes. "What's wrong? Is it over?" she asked with a quivering voice. She was shaking uncontrollably. Jekyll's mouth grew into a fiendishly ugly grin that was not his own and he chuckled with a voce that didn't sound as his own. But he was still Jekyll, at least, his body remained the same… but he wasn't himself.

"Don't be frightened…" the deep voice vocalized from his lips.

"Stay Back!" Salene screamed. "Ruby! Alan! Rodney! Anybody! PLEASE!" she desperately cried for help, hoping that someone would hear her frantic plea.

"No one will be helping you. No one is coming for you… not even Henry… but I'm coming for you!" Hyde's grotesque voice cackled in laughter. But sudden, one slam of a door and a harsh blow to the head, sent Jekyll's body falling to the floor at Salene's bare feet and she was lifted up by a figure she couldn't see from all the commotion so she was unable to tell if she was being rescued or kidnapped.

She was gently put down and she wouldn't let go of whoever was holding her. She pulled away for a moment, not letting go of her rescuer and suddenly burst into hysterical tears as she buried herself back into their body.

It was Sawyer.

Salene was screaming in frantic sobs and groans of sorrow from what she had witnessed. Sawyer stroked the back of her head and rested his own head on top of hers, attempting to sooth her.

"Sawyer! ..." she choked between tears. "What was -wrong -with him?"

"It wasn't him. It was Edward Hyde. I'm sorry that you had to meet him." Sawyer said quietly and soothingly still attempting to quiet her. He began to rock her like a father holding an infant girl trying to rock her to sleep. She pulled away and looked into Sawyer's eyes and tears continued to run down her soft cheeks.

"Why? Why did he ever bring himself to create such a monster?" she said more clearly.

Sawyer shook his head and she pushed herself back into him, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

Sawyer sighed, "I remember you now…"

She looked up at him like a child, full of curiosity.

"I remember I found you. You were just a small ball of fur, stranded by the river banks. Huck and I found you. We thought you were an ordinary coyote cub but as it turns out you were a lot bigger than any coyote. We aided you, nursed you back to health, knowing then that you were just a wolf cub. You were the cutest pup we ever saw. We named you Salene, like Jekyll did, and your mother."

Sawyer paused and smiled at her, seeing the interest in her.

"We tried letting you go in the wild but you wouldn't leave our sides. You wanted to stay, like the good girl you were… you still are. You came back I guess. I suppose that's why you're here."

Salene smiled softly as if she were having a dream. She gently closed her eyes.

"You showed us that you were really a little lady. We treated you like our little sister. But… over the extent of our adventures…" Sawyer breathed in and sighed deeply, attempting to hold in the tears, "we lost you…"

He looked down at her, tilting his head. "I'm so sorry Salene."

Salene dreamily responded while half-asleep. "I forgive you." she said quietly and drowsily. But before Sawyer could ask her "What?" she was fast asleep.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Always was a deep sleeper."

Salene cracked a lazy eye and smiled. " I heard that" she said in a whisper making sawyer laugh.

Please R&R! I'll update soon!


	8. A Big Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG

OMG you guys! This is my most loved story by you readers. I am so happy with all my reviews. Now I'm not going to disappoint you because I've been working on this during school on paper to make sure I've got it just right. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Don't forget to visit my livejournal, xxwaterwolfxx.

Anyway, on with the story!

Back out side where the performance had taken place, Ruby continued to do little tricks for Skinner as the rest of the group had to continue on with their work. She was doing little tricks like making fire dance out of her fingertips. Skinner laughed at her tricks and would give small moments of his own applause.

But they were quickly interrupted as Quartermain came into the room. "I apologize for disturbing your fun but we're here." He said.

"Where's here?" Skinner joked.

"Venice." He said turning and leaving the room. "Come quickly!" he said as he walked away.

Ruby stood up and followed but she felt someone hold her by her arm. Just as she turned around, Skinner pulled her into him and their lips were brought together on her impact to his embrace.

"Thank you." He said. She smiled brightly and kissed him again.

Just outside, Alan was angered by the fact that the Phantom was now pushing the danger to a new level. There was a crowd just on the other side of a row of buildings celebrating without a care. But Ruby noticed a bigger problem.

"Oh my god!" she cried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Skinner asked. She looked at him with a pale face and worried eyes. She pointed up to the sky.

"Oh god." He said understanding her worry.

"Salene!" She said, running back onboard the ship with Skinner close behind.

"What exactly will happen to her?" Skinner yelled ahead to her.

"She'll change and she'll kill! No matter how good she may be, the moon now controls her alternate form that will rage through her veins and she will not be the same Salene you and I know!" she said turning corners.

Suddenly, she hit something but rather than falling back herself, what she hit fell hard to the floor. It was Salene. She was trembling terribly and sweating through her clothing. She was gasping for air and tears ran down her face through clenched eyes.

"Oh no!" Ruby said crouching next to her sister's side.

"Aren't you used to this?" skinner asked crouching on the other side of Salene. Ruby ignored his comment and placed her hand on Salene's head.

"She's really hot." She said looking up at Skinner then back down at Salene. "Salene, look at me. Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes but it seemed like they weren't her own. The irises were a harvest moon yellow while the whites were now ebony black. She let out a scream and her straight teeth were now jagged fangs.

"Dammit! We're too late!" Ruby shouted, smacking her hand on the floor. "I hope she didn't encounter anyone when she was stammering in this direction…" she said lifting her sister's arm around her shoulder and brought her to her feet. She looked at Skinner who was now lifting up the rest of Salene's body.

"Let her go. I'll carry her." He said cradling her into his body.

"We need to find Dr. Jekyll." Ruby said dashing off once again with Skinner close behind. Salene began to growl with a deep tone.

"We better find him fast because I don't know how long it's going to take for her fur to fly!" Skinner commented. Suddenly, her body began to crack, swell, and contort in his arms.

Ruby shouted back to him, "Drop her! We can't do anything for her now!"

"Can't disagree with that! Skinner replied, dropping Salene to the floor like a lifeless rag doll. They continued to run as Salene's screams rang out after them. She was in grave pain and it was evident in her cries.

Her body continued to swell and her bones cracked loudly as her new form was taking shape. Her nails extended to claws, her teeth were ferocious fangs, her eyes inhuman. Her clothes suddenly gave in to the tension of her swelling body. They tore and fell in shreds to the floor. But rather than standing bare in the hall her skin fell off with the cloth, revealing thick white fur all over her now beastly body. Her hair went as white as her fur and a snout extended and tore through her face, revealing a vicious head of a wolf. She was now completely transformed into an enormous, muscular, horrific white werewolf.

She tilted her head back and gave a blood-curdling howl. She was blood-thirsty… and the hunt was on.


	9. Battle of the Beasts

Disclaimer: I don't own LXG.

"Okay! Now we need to run even faster!" Ruby said almost sarcastically.

"Should I pretend that there is a drooling werewolf chasing me to get me to run faster?" Skinner joked.

"Why pretend?" Ruby replied picking up in speed and going invisible. Skinner stripped off his jacket and hat and threw them to the floor. "I'm not sure how much good this will do for us with that keen sense of smell of hers but it's better to e hidden from her sight." She said as they stopped and hid behind a corner. They peered around the corner but heard and saw nothing. As they hid against the wall again Ruby became visible.

"I think we're safe for now." She said quietly. She took another look but this time glowing yellow eyes were staring right into her own.

The snarling werewolf now towered over Ruby. Skinner leapt out from behind the corner and pulled Ruby into his body to block Salene's strike. They braced themselves for her attack but before she could strike there was a beastly call from the other end of the hall. The two turned and saw Hyde running towards them.

"Damn! Now this is double-kill!" Skinner said holding Ruby closer to prepare for the end.

But before they thought they were dead, a huge hand pushed them aside. They sat up from where they were shoved and realized… Hyde just saved their lives!

Hyde and Salene were now locked in battle, roaring and beating at each other harshly.

"Well they have relationship issues, don't they?" Skinner joked, standing and helping Ruby to her feet.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" She said as they went running for a way out.

Salene paused form fighting and sniffed the air, shoving Hyde aside. She then picked up the scent and dashed towards Ruby and Skinner's direction. Hyde quickly recovered his composure and ran after her.

Skinner and Ruby and finally reached the hatch and climbed out just as Salene slammed into the wall below them. They closed and locked the hatch and looked out towards the city to see if the rest of the crew was nearby. But they couldn't see from the height they were at.

Ruby frantically looked for a way down and the hatch was clearly not an option. Then she got an idea,

"Grab onto me." She said crouching.

"What?" He said confused.

"You heard me! Get on my back! We need to get down!" She snapped. He abided and got onto her back, wrapping his arms around her neck. She extended her arms out form her sides and swords snapped out of the top of her wrists like that of when a cat extends its claws. There was one sword extending from each wrist. Blood dripped from the tips of the sharp metal blades and all around her fists.

Skinner was in shock, but before he could make a comment, she leapt out and away from the Nautilus towards a nearby building. When the building was within reach, she stabbed her swords into the wall of the building and slid all the way down. When they were within a few feet form the ground, she leapt down. As they hit the ground, Skinner fell off her back and took off running towards the Nautilus. She assumed he was only getting dressed and she was pretty sure that the fight was going on at a higher level of the ship. But se was wrong.

Whatever crew was inside the ship was now fleeing out in horror. Dorian watched them scatter from the ship and said, "What's wrong with them?" His answer came when Salene emerged from the ship.

Nemo put his hand to his sword, "What beast is this!"

Ruby ran towards Salene at an extreme speed with her swords still extended. Salene roared and charged at Ruby as well. Ruby leapt up and slashed at Salene, sending her to the ground. She quickly regained her composure and got back up, snarling in rage.

"Salene! Stop this!" Ruby shouted as she dodged her sister's attacks. She knew that talking to her wouldn't bring her back as this was her permanent state as long as the moon was out. But she felt it was worth trying.

Another roar came from behind Ruby inside the ship. Suddenly, Hyde slammed Salene against the side of the ship. She yelped as she was pinned to the cold metal. Steam rose from her fur and she howled in agony. The Nautilus was plated in silver.

"Salene! Jekyll is inside of me, I know that you're somewhere in that drooling beast." Hyde said keeping her pinned. His serum was wearing off rapidly and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold her. She continued to struggle and it made it even harder for him to keep her pinned.

Ruby saw that Hyde was getting weaker. She looked at her swords then up at Salene as she struggled. Hyde shook his head then backed away. Just then in a matter of seconds, ruby stabbed into Salene's shoulder and pulled the sword out of her arm.

Salene cried out and threw her free arm up, smacking Ruby aside. Hyde had slowly and painfully transformed back into Jekyll. Ruby looked up and saw that Salene was in extreme pain. She pulled the sword out of her shoulder and dropped it to the ground. Stammering around back and forth weakly. With a final groan, she fell heavily to the ground. Slowly she had become herself, as she lay naked on the cobblestone ground. Jekyll crawled by her side with whatever strength he had left.

He took of his shredded jacket to conceal her bare body and he looked at Ruby who stood over them with tear-drenched eyes. She shook her head.

Jekyll knew what she was upset about and he looked down at Salene. "Salene… Salene…" he called down to her. But she made no reply. She wasn't even breathing. "Shit." He said shaking his head and holding back the tears. "Salene!" He cried shaking her lifeless body. He looked up at Ruby, "I do not understand."

"The silver. You held her for too long." She said looking at her sister, tears streaming down her face.

"No! She's not gone! She's not!" He cried, letting his own tears fall. One tear fell onto her pale face as he held her closer. He laid her done against the ground again and started pressing against her chest in pulses, then he put his ear over her chest to listen for a heartbeat. He breathed into her and pulsed against her again.

"Dr. Jekyll…" Ruby said quietly. He ignored her and continued to try and bring back Salene. "Dammit!" He shouted after trying the breathing again. He laid his head down on her chest and beat his fist on her gently then in harder pulses. "Come back," he cried, "Please… come back!" Tears ran down his face and onto her cold body.

He opened his eyes and sat up. As he stood up he lifted up her body and boarded the ship. Ruby quietly followed.

To be continued….


	10. Even Monsters Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own LXG.

Jekyll laid Salene on the dining room table. He turned to Ruby, "Run to my room and hurry! Grab my equipment."

Ruby turned to leave but Jekyll grabbed her by the arm almost as soon as she turned away, "Grab my pocket watch as well."

She nodded and took off to his room, not knowing exactly what she was looking for. She entered the room and scavenged through anything that looked like medical equipment. Just before she walked out, she saw the watch and picked it up.

"Why does he need this?" she asked herself. Then she realized… "Time of death…" she murmured quietly. Tears formed behind her eyes, certain that that was his intention.

She came back into the dining room and dropped the tools onto the table and burst into frantic tears.

"Why are you doing this? What's all the equipment for? You're going to call her time of death aren't you? She's gone! Why bother?" she cried.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Jekyll turned and shouted at her with tears streaming from his red face. "Do you not want me to save her? Do you not love her? She's your sister for God's sake."

"I do love her! But she's dead. You should might as well call it now!"

"How could you give up your hope? Do you doubt me? Do you know what I'm capable of?" He looked at her more closely. "Do you trust me with her life?"

Ruby only cried harder. She couldn't take it. He was making her pain more unbearable. She left with her hands to her face, her cries heard outside the room now.

Suddenly a shatter was heard. Ruby snapped her head up from her hands and ran back into the room. "What happened?" She asked.

On the table, the watch she brought to him was shattered into several pieces. "Why did you do that?" she asked with a cracking voice. "That watch looked valuable."

"It was but Salene's life is more valuable… as precious as time is, I want to turn it back…" He was quiet. Ruby didn't quite understand what he meant in reference to his mentioning of time.

He took the pieces f silver and dropped them into a vile that he had filled with a crimson liquid. The cool metal melted into the mixture.

"Perfect." He said almost excitedly. He turned to Ruby. "Quickly, lift Salene up!"

Ruby was confused but she did as Jekyll said, lifting Salene up from under her arms. Blood seeped onto her body, soaking into her clothing and running down her arms. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about her sister's blood soaking onto her. Tears streamed down her face.

Jekyll quickly wrapped bandages around Salene's naked body. The bandages were soaked with the formula he just prepared.

Ruby opened her eyes and watched Jekyll with a worried gaze as he worked. "I don't understand… Why are you trying to bring her back?"

"I wouldn't be a very good doctor if I didn't try to help people." He cracked a smile then went focused again. "Then again, I've been known to hurt."

"Only as Hyde."

"Yes… but even still. She helped me see that my good deeds outweigh the bad. No matter how evil Hyde is, I created something much better."

"What's that?"

"Love…"

Hyde appeared in Jekyll's mind. "_I'm sorry Henry_."

Jekyll was quiet for a moment. "For what?" He asked Hyde in his mind.

" _For killing… for making you a monster…_"

"You're apologizing for being a murderer?" Jekyll growled.

"…_Yes…_"

"Why?"

Hyde was silent for a while then worked himself up to speak. "_Because I love her too._"

"What!"

"_You heard me Henry. I understand your pain. I feel the same._"

"How can you understand pain when you've caused so much?"

"_I regret it Henry. I'm sorry…_"

"You disgust me… you demon…"

Hyde was silent again. Jekyll saw a tear run down Hyde's face. By the looks of it he wasn't acting.

"I-I don't understand…"

"_I guess you never knew that monsters had feelings too…_" Hyde breathed deeply. "_Bring her back. I know you can._"

Ruby looked at Jekyll closely. " Are you alright?"

"What? Y-yes." He stuttered.

"What now?"

"She'll be able to heal herself now… She's a unique being." He looked at Salene then to Ruby. "Do you know the potential of a werewolf?"

Ruby thought for a moment, looking at her lifeless sister. She looked back at Jekyll with a blank expression.

"Werewolves have been known to reconstruct their tissues and damaged cells- much like a vampire. Their venom may be incredibly contagious but when its host is injured, with the proper attention, it can have extreme healing abilities." He explained.


	11. Rain of Ruble

Disclaimer: I don't own LXG

"So, she'll be okay?" Ruby asked. Jekyll nodded with a little smile. Ruby looked at Salene then closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them again, Salene would be up and smiling at her. She imagined her jumping off the table and hugging her. Suddenly the warmth of Salene surrounded her. She felt Salene hugging her as if it were real, her gentle arms wrapped like satin ribbons and her woman's breasts like warm pillows against her own. Then a voice whispered in her ear, soft and familiar. A tear fell on her shoulder and she actually felt it. She opened her eyes and immediately collapsed at the sight.

Salene was holding Ruby up as she fell. Tears streamed from the sisters' eyes. The whole room was filled with the cries of joy between the two. Salene then released Ruby slowly to make sure she would be able to stand on her own. She smiled then turned to Jekyll.

"Salene…" Tears ran down Jekyll's rigid cheek. He put his head down smiling, the tears falling from his face to the floor. His head was lifted by Salene's soft hand bellow his chin. When they were brought face to face, Salene placed her other hand on the other side of his face. He placed his hands over hers, feeling her warmth on his face, her hands were heavenly warm compared to when she lay lifeless and cold.

"Thank you Henry." She said softly.

"Salene…" Jekyll said almost at a whisper as he brought his face to hers. They came together in a passionate kiss. Salene's warmth filled Jekyll entirely. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other then embraced each other warmly.

The moment though was interrupted when a strong rumbling shook through the Nautilus. Jekyll pulled away from Salene when then shaking ceased.

"What was that?" Ruby asked frightened.

"I don't know but I'm going to check it out." Jekyll said.

"I'll go with you." Salene said turning to go to her room and get dressed. But she was quickly pulled back by her arm.

"No, it's too dangerous and you're still weak…" Jekyll said keeping a firm grip on her arm. Salene thought for a moment looking into Jekyll's dark eyes. Jekyll pulled close to her face and whispered, "I'll be back. I promise." Salene was about to kiss him when he turned away and ran for the exit.

Outside, all hell had broken loose. Buildings were falling to pieces and Nemo's men were running about like ants. He ran out and noticed a huge rocket being launched form out of the ship. The buildings tumbled like dominos and the ground rumbled and shook uncontrollably. The noise was unbearable. Screams of innocent people were heard from all around the city. They were all at the festival with the exception with a few people inside the falling buildings. Jekyll tried to find a way to help all of Nemo's men into a safety inside the ship but it was just too far with all the ruble raining down on them.

Suddenly, everything went still. All was silent and calm. The men got up from where they lay and from under lighter stones. Jekyll helped up a few men when Nemo came out of the ship followed by Ruby and Salene who was in her wolf form. The wolf was limping slightly with a bandage wrapped around its mid body and right shoulder. It looked over at Jekyll and bowed its head then ran by his side.

"Salene, we need to help the men trapped in the rocks." Jekyll said down at his companion. She nodded and almost immediately dashed towards a near by pile of stones and nuzzled aside the large blocks. The men trapped inside coughed and looked up at the canine holding out their hands for help.

Salene wanted to pull them out but she was afraid of biting them. If she bit them, her virus would be transmitted. She smacked her chops in dismay, trying to figure out a way to pull out the men without breaking their skin with her jowls. She turned and yelped for Jekyll and other men to help her.

Without delay the men came over to the wolf and pulled out the men as carefully as possible. Jekyll kneeled by Salene's side and petted her around the neck and scratching beneath her jaw. She closed her eyes and whined happily. Jekyll stood and went back to attending to the injured men with Salene right on his heels.

As Jekyll worked, Ruby paced back and forth. Salene saw her sister in her frustrated mood and accompanied her by her side. She looked down at her dog-like sister, patted her head, and smiled. Salene looked up at Ruby with wide eyes as if to say, "What's on your mind?"

"Skinner hasn't come back yet." Ruby said sadly, looking out at what the chaos left behind. Salene's tail lowered between her legs and she whimpered. Ruby shook her head to reassure her sister that she'd be okay and the wolf trotted back off to her sweetheart.

Around a corner Quartermain entered the landing site of the Nautilus from the darkness. He held his hand up to his shoulder and looked in terrible pain. Salene instantly was by his side circling him to make sure that he was okay other than in his shoulder.

"Its M." Quartermain said weakly. Salene stopped lapping around the elder man.

"What?" Ruby asked in skepticism.

"The phantom is M."


End file.
